Douglas Has Disappeared
by Shadowgate
Summary: This is part of an ongoing saga I have with RatherOddRanger.
1. Chapter 1

Douglas Has Disappeared

By Shadowgate/Inspired by RatherOddRanger

…...

Kyle was in Bluecap's room. He was always thrilled to be alone with Bluecap, especially in Bluecap's room. They'd just got done kissing which had gone on for 10 minutes straight. After that Bluecap discussed having dinner together. Kyle said his parents wanted to meet him and they were totally cool with him being in a homosexual relationship.

Bluecap smiled with delight. Then Bluecap's cellphone rang. It was Emily.

When he answered it he heard the panting of a frantic person. He said "hello" twice and the person on the other end identified herself as Emily. She said Douglas has been missing for 24 hours.

Bluecap replied "oh shit please tell me you're kidding."

Emily shot back "I'd never play a cruel joke like this."

Bluecap said "right now I'm with Kyle in my room where are you?"

Emily answered "I'm outside Doug's house. Officer Barbrady is on the scene."

Bluecap said "oh shit Barbrady's there! Okay look Kyle and I will be right there."

Bluecap hung up his cellphone and Kyle asked "where are we going to be? I was hoping we'd be in your bed tonight."

Bluecap said "so was I but a dear friend of mine has disappeared."

Kyle replied "oh no!"

Bluecap said "I hope a child's body doesn't turn up in South Park because if that happens I'll know before the coroner does just who it is."

Kyle asked "has he been threatening to kill himself?"

Bluecap said "no but come on we've got to get going."

Bluecap and Kyle arrived on the scene. Kyle said "I know that kid had to be in pain. I also know first hand what it's like to have a friend in pain. After Stan turned 10 he got depressed and there was no living with him. When he came out of the depression he said "maybe this kid will be my new best friend" in regards to Douglas. Maybe when we find him I can be his friend as well." 

Bluecap said "he could use all the friends in the world. When he was four his mother committed suicide. His dad walked out on him."

Kyle said "if he's still alive and we find him hiding somewhere we both better hug him."

Bluecap said "you know at the time your friend Stan blew up in the classroom because Butters kept rambling wasn't a funny situation at the time. It's funny now though."

Kyle said "Stan can be funny when he's pissed off."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Douglas Has Disappeared

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

…...

Bluecap said "oh man I would be grounded for life if I stood up in class and told everyone to shut the fuck up."

Kyle said "my mom would be pissed at me for sure."

Bluecap said "I may have two mommies but that doesn't mean there's no discipline in the house. Don't believe that bullshit from church ministers that gays won't discipline their kids."

Emily came out and said "he's been missing for 24 hours and I'm scared. His foster parents are scared as well."

Cartman and Heidi show up and Cartman says "I heard it on my police scanner radio. I'll tell you if he had better friends maybe he wouldn't have run away."

Kyle said to Cartman with seething rage "fat boy you can relate to him because you know what it's like to lose a dad."

Cartman said "I also know what it's like to lose a friend to homosexuality."

Kyle said "we were never close buddies Cartman. Oh and now you hang out with Heidi who's pissed she can't date Bluecap. Cartman you're an opportunist and manipulation is always your agenda."

Bluecap cuts in "no his agenda is to get his fat ass whooped like dead meat in a butcher shop."

Emily yelled "YOU ALL THIS ISN'T HELPING!"

Officer Barbrady comes and asks "do any of you know of any secret hiding spots where he might be?"

Heidi said "Cartman let's just go since we have nothing to offer in the investigation."

Bluecap and Kyle give mean stares as Heidi and Cartman walk away.

Bluecap then answers Officer Barbrady's question "there's an old warehouse by the Super-Wal-Mart and I know that's a private spot for him."

That's when they went straight there. Luckily they found him cold, shivering, and disoriented.

Bluecap said "Douglas I think it's time they put you on medication for your problems."

Douglas and Bluecap hugged but Douglas mumbled a bit. An ambulance was called and Douglas was kept overnight for observation.

The next night was a big school party to celebrate the fact that there had been no suicides through the entire school year. Bluecap and Kyle were commended for finding Douglas and preventing his potential suicide.

Upon leaving the school dance Kyle stopped and said "I have to piss."

Bluecap said "you'll have to use the workman's portable potties."

When Kyle opened the door to use the portable shitter he found Cartman and Heidi making out.

Kyle said "well you two losers have sunken as low as the Westboro Baptist Church.

THE END


End file.
